


Losers Club Unsolved

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Multi, alrighty so uh, bev falls in the middle, eddie bill and ben are believers, ill be watering down some of the content just cause i dont want this too be too dark, its a buzzfeeed unsolved au, richie stan and mike are skeptics, the notes of each chapter will have specific details of some of the things discussed, u dont have to know bfu to read, violent topics are sometimes discussed but they arent bad enough to get like a full warning, wendell will come and go but hell be there sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: The Losers Club sets out to get famous on YouTube by travelling to paranormal locations and searching for ghosts. Of course, hilarity ensues.





	1. The Sallie House

**Author's Note:**

> this note is gonna be LONG but its important. I have a few points to make 
> 
> -Not a lot of violence is evident in this chapter, (just a mentioning of wanting to slit someone's throat) 
> 
> -Skeptics are Stan, Richie and Mike. Believers are Eddie, Bill and Ben. Bev falls in the middle. 
> 
> -Fans of my other fic Save Stan (total plug go check out the fic) will remember Wendell Deaver. if you don't know who he is PLEASE GOOGLE HIM AND GO TO IMAGES U WONT BE DISAPPOINTED
> 
> -All italicized text is the story behind the location 
> 
> -I DID NOT WRITE ANYTHING THAT IS IN ITALICS THAT WAS TAKEN FROM THE EPISODE ALL CREDS TO WHOEVER WROTE THE EP.

“Right now, we’re on our way to house widely considered to be infested with a demon that tortured a young family. We’re going to the Sallie House.” Eddie looked dramatically into the camera as he did the intro. 

 

“This is one of the stupidest ideas you’ve ever had, Eddie. That or letting Bev hold the camera.” Out of frame a hand smacked Bill on the head, playfully.

 

“Kids! No fighting in my goddam car.” Mike called from the front seat. 

 

“Can you all shut up and let me do the intro?” 

 

As Eddie did the intro Ben’s camera zoomed in on Stan, who was sitting in the passenger seat with his head in his hands.

 

A few hours later, the losers club arrived at the Sallie House. As they got out of the car, Eddie felt a chill up his spine. 

 

“Everyone thinks, feeling energy is bullshit, but… you don’t feel strange at all?” Eddie turned towards Richie. “Not even a little bit?” 

 

“I mean, I had some bad Chipotle on the car ride over but other than that, no.” 

 

Stan pulled out his phone and leaned towards the address number. “Ohh shit waddup, I’m taking a selfie with some demons yooo. Hell yeah!” 

 

When Bev just stared at Stan, he shrugged and said: “For Snapchat, I guess.” 

 

“Can we go in now?” Ben said from behind the camera.

 

“Yeah, I just need to work myself up.” Bill said, pausing at the door way. 

 

“You’re walking into a house, Denbrough. Not running a marathon.” Bev said as she pushed Bill out of the way and opened the door.

 

“Bill, where are you going?” Mike called from the doorway as Bill ran back to the car.

 

“I’ve gotta get my holy water!” 

 

“Jesus Christ.” Stan muttered, when Bill returned holding a bottle of Dasani water. 

 

“I got it blessed from an actual priest.” Bill bragged. 

 

Stan laughed. 

 

“Laugh all you want. But I’m not giving you any later on.” 

 

“I don’t want any.” 

 

“Guys! Let’s go!” Ben was impatient, and just wanted to get this over with. 

 

Richie looked around the house. “Damn, this place is nice. Do you know how much this would cost in LA? An arm and a leg.” 

 

“It’s infested with demons, Richie.” 

 

“So?” 

 

“Why did I even come with you guys? I should’ve stayed on my fucking farm.” 

 

“Don’t worry, Mike. It’s gonna be great, Eddie’s gonna get possessed by a demon and we’re gonna get famous on YouTube.” 

 

“Beep beep, Richie.” 

 

“If Eddie gets possessed, I’m using my holy water.” Bill said, grasping his holy water like a lifeline as Stan rolled his eyes. 

 

“Guys, can I just tell you the story behind behind this place?” 

 

“Of course, Eddie. Enlighten us with your spooky story.” 

 

_ Located at 508 North 2nd Street in Atchison, Kansas, The Sallie House is the ultimate haunted house and widely considered to be on of the most haunted places in America. Built between 1867 and  1871, this house has had three deaths inside it’s walls: Michael Finney in 1872, William True in 1918, and Agnes True in 1939. But while the deaths have added to the ghostly inhabitants, the real evil comes from something much different.  _

 

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

 

“Oh, he’s here.” Eddie stood up and walked to the door. 

 

“Who’s here?” Bev asked. 

 

Eddie returned with a guy that looked barely older than the rest of the group. 

 

“I contacted a paranormal investigator. Guys, this is Wendell Deaver.” Wendell waved to the group.                                                      

 

“Hi, I’m Richie and I think this is all bullshit.” 

 

“I’m Stan and I second that.” 

 

“I’m Bill, please ignore those idiots.” 

 

“I’m Bev and that’s Ben and we’re just the camera people.” 

 

“I’m Mike, and I’m the only one with a car big enough to hold everyone.” 

 

“Wait a minute.” Richie said. “Mike go stand next to Wendell. Holy shit, you guys are twins.” 

 

“I don’t see it.” Mike said as he looked at Wendell. 

 

“Nah, me neither.” 

 

“Can we get back to the investigation please?” Eddie whined. 

 

“Yeah, I brought some stuff we can use to communicate with the demons.” Wendell said, showing the group a box full of things and smiling widely.

 

“I’m not communicating with shit. Not after I was voted most likely to get possessed.” 

 

“I’ll do it.” Stan stepped forward. 

 

“Before we talk to it though, can I finish the story?” Eddie said, trying to hold off on talking to a demon. 

 

_ While multiple residents of the Sallie House have experienced paranormal activity, it wasn’t until the 1990’s when Debra and Tony Pickman moved in that the activity was fully realized. What follows is based on their first hand account of what start as a small haunting and later developed into a living nightmare.  _

 

_ Debra and Tony Pickman moved in on December 31st 1902. The haunting started small, lights would dim, their dog would bark incessantly at the entrance to the nursery, and their newborn baby would wake up every hour. The Pickman’s neighbor could see the nursery window from her house and eventually asked Debra why she kept the light on in the nursery all night long with the baby sleeping in there. This question came as a icey shock to Debra, who always turned the light off.  _

 

_ Things got especially weird on July 14th, 1993, when Debra, Tony, and her sister Karen found all of the baby’s stuffed animals organized in a neat circle, back to back in the middle of the room, on the floor. They figured it was one of them playing a practical joke, so they put the animals back, turned off the light and went downstairs. To their horror, when they returned, not only was the light on, but the bear was knocked off it’s chair and laying on it’s back on the ground.  _

 

_ After that, they cid what anyone would, packed up some stuff, took their baby and went to stay with Tony’s parents. While they were leaving the house, Tony felt a sharp sting in his back. When they lifted up his shirt, they discovered three long scratches. Tony would continue to get viciously scratched as time went on. The Pickmans eventually would turn to a psychic, who picked up on a presence named Sallie.  _

 

The group and Wendell made their way up to the nursery, where they placed a flashlight in the middle of the room. 

 

“Sallie, if you’re here, or any spirit that’s here wants to communicate there’s a flashlight. If you can turn the flashlight on and let us know that you’re here, that’d be great.” Wendell said. 

 

“Don’t do it, don’t do it, don’t do it, don’t do it.” Bill murmured under his breath. 

 

“Guys!” Richie pointed to a stuffed animal sitting on the windowsill. “It’s a little monkey.” 

 

“Christ, Richie you scared the shit outta me.” Bev said. 

 

“Just wanted to show you the monkey.” 

 

_ According to Debra Pickman, on the morning of October 31st 1993, Tony went to grab a glass of orange juice from the kitchen. When he turned around, he saw a little girl in early 1900’s clothing. Shortly after he sketched what he saw for Debra.  _

The group had moved from the nursery to the kitchen and set up the flashlight, once again. 

 

“Please turn the light on for us.” Wendell said. 

 

“Please don’t.” Eddie whispered. 

 

“Demon?” Richie called. 

 

“Stop calling it that.” Bill said.

 

“Demoonn?” 

 

“Stop it! Stop talking to it!” Eddie snapped, fearfully. 

 

“I just want to talk to the demons, Eds.” 

 

“That’s not my name.” 

 

“If you like these guys, please turn the light on.” Wendell invited. 

 

Richie knelt by the flashlight. “You’re fucking crazy, Richie.” Eddie said as he backed away from the light.

 

“If you don’t like us turn it on.” Richie smiled. 

 

At that moment, the flashlight snapped on and light filled the room. Eddie screamed and backed into a corner. Bill ran out of the room. Stan and Richie just laughed maniacally. Ben couldn’t keep the camera on Eddie who was screaming and running back and forth and Bev could barely hold the mic she was laughing so hard. 

 

“What the fuck!” Bill cried from the other room. 

 

“Oh shit.” Wendell said, also laughing. 

 

“NOOOOOO!!” Eddie panicked as Richie tried his best to calm him down. “I think I’m having an asthma attack.” Eddie fiddled in his pockets looking for his inhaler. 

 

Ben brough the camera over to Mike. “Mike, what do you think about that?”

 

“That was pretty spooky.” Mike deadpanned. 

 

“Where’s my holy water?!” Bill said rushing back into the kitchen, frantically searching. 

 

“I’ve got it.” Stan handed him back the bottle of Dasani. 

 

“If you really don’t like us turn the light on.” Richie crouched by the flashlight again. 

 

“Frankly, I don’t think they have the power to turn it back on.” Stan said. 

 

Eddie looked distrustfully at the flashlight. The light once again snapped back on and sent Eddie and Bill into a panic. Bill uncapped his holy water and splashed a little bit on himself and then on Stan. 

 

“Dude, you got it in my eye, what the hell?” Stan said, rubbing holy water out of his eye. 

 

“I've gotta protect the things I love from the demon.” Stan rolled his eyes. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Eddie screamed at the flashlight. 

 

“Keep in mind.” Mike said. “We have to stay the night here.” 

 

Bill and Eddie’s faces fell as they remembered their promise. “Shit.” 

 

“Please turn the light off for us, spirits.” Wendell called. The light of the flashlight dimmed, much to Eddie and Bill’s horror. 

 

_ In what may be a curious coincidence, a former resident who lived in the house shortly after the Pickmas said “My daughter was 5 at the time. She had an imaginary friend, Sallie. I would scold her for something and she would come back and tell me ‘I didn’t do that, Sallie did it’ or ‘Sallie told me to do it’ When shown Tony Pickman’s drawing, 11 years after they moved out of the house, the daughter identified it as her imaginary friend from her childhood.  _

 

_ The Pickman’s also reported fires that would start on their own. In fact, two former residents before the Pickmans reported fires starting inexplicably in the room that would eventually become the Pickman’s nursery. The activity continued to escalate beyond fires, however. A lamp was thrown at Tony’s mother, Tony reported hearing scratching behind his bed, quote, ‘Almost like you had an animal digging to get out of the wall’, and, in one instance, Sallie appeared in the room and grabbed Tony’s wrists, burning dark red finger marks into his arm. At this point Tony believed ‘We’re dealing with something way beyond a little girl’ and begged to leave the house. Yet Debra, who at this point never witnessed anything alarming, didn’t share the same desire.  _

  
  


“Back in the 90’s people had video recorders, right?” Richie asked, interrupting Eddie’s story. 

 

“I mean, some of the scratches happened on video, but-” 

 

Stan groaned. 

 

“That’s the things. People are always clamoring for evidence but then when they get it they’re just like ‘fake’.”

 

“Well, have you seen ghost adventures?” Stan pointed out. 

 

“Don’t even talk to Bill about ghost adventures, he’ll go off.” 

 

“Did someone say ghost adventures?!?” Bill called from the other room, where he was talking with Wendell. 

 

“Christ on a cracker.” Stan murmed. 

 

_ Things eventually went beyond physical terror, however. Here’s another quote from Tony: ‘It got to the point where I, when I was in the house, I could not think any happy thought. It was just strictly I want to hurt her [Debra]. I was a whole other person. That something could come inside me and make me capable of doing that.. It tears me up. As much as I hate to say it, I thought about slitting her throat.”  _

 

“Jesus Christ!” Ben cried, when he heard that. 

 

Bill turned to Stan. “If you slit my throat tonight, I’m gonna have a hard time forgiving you for that.” 

 

“Why am I the one you all think would go crazy?” 

 

“Well, Stan. You’re already at a pretty high threat level to begin with so adding some demon would not be a very fun time.” Richie pointed out. 

 

“Richie, I’m gonna kill yo- Oh wait, I see what you mean.” 

 

“Richie if you died here, would you haunt me for the rest of my days?” Eddie asked. 

 

“No, because ghosts aren’t real.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

_ In 1994, the Pickmans finally moved out of the house. But at this point you’re probably wondering who’s Sallie? From what I could find, records show that a Sallie Isabel Hall did indeed live in the house in 1905, but she was actually a 34 year old black woman. While this may seem damning at first, the implications of this are quite horrifying. If there was in fact never a little girl named Sallie who lived, then who, or what, is this alleged spirit presenting itself as a little girl named Sallie? That question lead me to this piece of research. Sometimes, in human presences, demons will allegedly present themselves as humans who are physically flawed, or in some cases perhaps like this one, they may appear as children.  _

 

“That demons racist!” Mike said. “He was like, ‘oh there was a black lady who lived here? Nope, can’t haunt with that.’” 

 

“Wai-” Eddie tried to say but he was cut off by Mike. 

“‘What about a little white girl with with blonde hair and pigtails.’” 

 

“Demons don’t-” 

 

“Fuck that demon! He’s trying to whitewash the history of this house.” 

 

“Demons don’t present themselves as adults. That’s what I was  _ trying  _ to say. They present themselves-” 

 

“Ever?” Stan asked. 

 

“No! It’s an entity that needs souls to feed on so it wouldn’t come out straight away with the horns. They come out with the little girl, it makes sense.” 

 

“Whatever.” Mike said. “Demon’s racist, I don’t respect this demon.”

 

Stan high fived Mike. “Neither do I, fuck this demon.” 

 

“Ditto on the demon fucking.” Richie nodded.

 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Demons present themselves as little girls and it probably presented itself as the little girl Sallie before adult Sallie even moved in.” 

 

_ But what really suggests the presence of a demon is something that occured in the basement well after the Pickmans left the house. A female tennant, her husband, and their children moved into the house and reported no paranormal activity. But on a surprise visit from landlord, Les Smith, he allegedly discovered something terrifying in the basement. A large pentagram on the floor, an alter, a large black kettle, and a black robe. _

 

“A pointy hat, a broomstick, three newts.” Stan mocked.

 

“A lizard’s tongue, eyeballs.” Richie continued. 

 

“That’s what he found, alright!” Eddie said, although he, too, was laughing. 

 

_ Many believe that the female tennant was a devil worshipper performing sacrificial rituals. To this day, there’s a black mark on the floor of the basement where the pentagram once was. Consequently, many believe the demon lives in this basement, specifically, a hole in the back wall.  _

 

The group was in the basement, now. 

 

“Over there.” Eddie pointed. “That’s the hole.” 

Stan stuck his head in the hole and looked around.

 

“Hello?” Richie called playfully. “Anyone home?” 

 

“Christ, Richie. Will you stop talking to the demon?” Eddie smacked Richie’s hand. 

 

Again, Wendell set up the flashlight and invited the demon to turn it on. 

 

Suddenly, a device started beeping. Eddie looked around frantically, thinking it was the demon. 

 

“Oh, sorry.” Wendell said. “That’s me.” 

 

“What did you just match on Tinder?” Bev joked. 

 

“No, the room is giving off high EMF here because of this.” Wendell pointed to the backup generator in the basement. “It’s a false alarm. But the high amount of electricity feeds the spirit more.” 

 

“Oh yay, let’s feed it more.” Bill deadpanned. 

 

“If you wanna eat my heart! Turn on the flashlight!” Richie screamed. 

 

“Richie! What! The! Fuck!” Eddie whisper-screamed.

 

“I think this demon’s a wimp!” Stan said when the flashlight remained off. 

 

“They’ve lost their minds.” Eddie said to the camera. 

 

“Wanna lay on the pentagram, Richie?” Wendell asked. 

 

“Please don’t encourage him.” Bill said. 

 

“Oh hell yes!” Richie lay down flat on the pentagram, with his arms in the air. 

 

“Here we go! Rock and roll buckaroo! If you want to eat my heart, just turn that light on.” 

 

“If you wanna eat Eddie’s heart, turn that light on!” Stan said. 

 

“No! No! No!” Eddie yelled. “Don’t turn that light on! Stop roping me into your shit, Stan!” 

 

“Ah yes, our old pal, Eddie Kaspbrak, we’re a package deal!” Richie joked. 

 

Just then, the light snapped on. 

 

“Oh look at that, Eds. The lights on.” 

 

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie said trying his best to keep his cool, and failing miserably. 

 

“Turn it off for us. For Eddie’s sake.” Wendell said. 

 

The light snapped off. 

 

“NOOOOO!!” Eddie screamed as he crumbled to the floor. 

 

“Fuck this house, dude. Fuck this house so hard.” Eddie said as they made their way upstairs. 

 

“And now, we get to spend the night here.” Mike reminded him and Bill just sighed in response. 

 

The group bid Wendell goodbye as they began to set up their sleeping stuff. 

 

“YOU GUYS!” Stan screamed from the kitchen. Everyone rushed to his side to see. 

 

“Ezra Miller and Tom Hiddleston just met!” Stan squealed pointing to a photo on his laptop.

 

“Seriously, Stan? I thought you saw a ghost.” Eddie sighed. 

 

“No, this is better than a ghost.” Mike said. “Is that Tokyo Comic Con?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“That’s nothing.” Bev said. “Call me when we get the A4 trailer.” 

 

“It’s supposed to be on Friday.” Stan shrugged. 

 

The group returned to the living room and went to bed. Stan and Richie were some of the only ones who actually got any sleep. Bev was a little uncomfortable sleeping in a house that wasn’t her own. Ben was still scared after what happened in the kitchen. Mike could NOT get comfortable, not matter what he tried. Bill and Eddie were too panicked about ghosts to get any rest. 

 

“Richie, I’m scooting closer to you, I don’t care.” Eddie said as he scooted right under Richie’s arm. 

 

“Whatever spaghetti head.” Richie mumbled, half asleep. 

 

“Stan, can I?” Bill asked, also wanting comfort in this hell house. 

 

“Sure.” Stan replied, moving to make more space. 

 

The group sat in silence, as most of them were sleeping, until Eddie stirred, waking up everyone (but Bill who wasn’t sleeping at all). 

 

“I can’t. It’s not happening.” He said gathering his things. 

 

“What are you saying, Eddie? Do you give up?” Mike asked, just wanting to go back to sleep. 

 

“Yes, whatever. Just get me out of here.” 

 

“Oh thank god!” Bill was relieved. 

 

And so, the group packed up their stuff and, with Stan being carried by Mike (because he would NOT wake up) they left the house without a second glance. 

 

_ In the end, it’s up for debate on what haunts the Sallie House.The Pickmans seemed to believe it’s a demon. And in my opinion, nothing I experienced suggested otherwise. But as always the answer will remain, unsolved.   _

 


	2. The Dauphine Orleans Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie, Richie and Mike stay at one of the most haunted hotels in New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -There is literally zero violence in this chapter. 
> 
> -Skeptics are Stan, Richie and Mike. Believers are Eddie, Bill and Ben. Bev falls in the middle.
> 
> -All italicized text is the story behind the location
> 
> -I DID NOT WRITE ANYTHING THAT IS IN ITALICS THAT WAS TAKEN FROM THE EPISODE ALL CREDS TO WHOEVER WROTE THE EP.

“Alright, Rich. Here we are. The Dauphine Orleans Hotel.” Eddie said as he walked into the parking lot of an absolutely stunning hotel. 

 

“This looks like a five-star hotel.” Richie gasped.

 

“I wouldn’t jump to conclusions. You don’t know what hides beneath the surface.” Eddie tried to be mysterious. 

 

“Eddie, we’re entering through the valet parking door.” Mike pointed out from behind the camera.

 

“Shut up, Mike!” 

 

Eddie and Richie walked through the hotel, which was mainly outdoors with smaller houses serving as the guest rooms. 

 

“This is it.” Eddie stopped in front of the hotel room 101. He opened the door and walked inside. 

 

The room itself was quite spacious but creepy looking in the dark. 

 

“I don’t mean to, like, kill the vibe but.. couldn’t we just turn the lights on?” Eddie gave Richie a death stare. Richie stepped forward and stuck out his arm to switch on the light. 

 

“No! You’re gonna scare the ghosts away.” Eddie said, completely serious. 

 

“I don’t think that's how it works.” Richie laughed. 

 

“Look at the size of this bed!” Richie walked into the bedroom where there was a very large king bed. 

 

“You can definitely smell the age of this room.” Eddie said as he looked out the window. 

 

“Holy shit! Eddie!” Richie screamed from the bathroom. Mike, carrying the camera, rushed into the bathroom to get the shot. “It’s a jacuzzi tub!” 

 

Eddie burst out laughing. “Eddie this is the best place we’ve ever...cleared?” Richie trailed off, struggling to find a word that described what they do. 

 

“Stayed?” Eddie suggested. 

 

“Ghostbusted?” Mike called. 

 

“We’ve never ghostbusted anything.” 

 

_ This week on Losers Club Unsolved, we investigate The Dauphine Orleans Hotel, in New Orleans Louisiana as part of our ongoing investigation into the question: are ghosts real? _

_ In this episode, it’s just me, Eddie, and my tall friend here, Richie, with our loyal cameraman Mike. Right now we’re sitting in a hotel ripe with history and a cast of characters unlike anything we’ve seen before.  _

 

“I hate to interrupt this thing you’ve got going, but you keep talking about this investigation as if we’ve done this thousands of times. This is our second episode.” Richie pointed out. 

 

“Well, it helps create a spooky effect.” 

 

Richie shook his head to the camera. 

 

_ Located a block away from the bustling Bourbon Street, the site of The Dauphine Orleans Hotel may date back as far as 1775 with parts of the hotel that exist today that were built in the early 1800’s. Many of the buildings that today comprise The Dauphine Orleans Hotel used to be private residences, as well as a bordello. In facts, before 1898, brothels and gambling houses were said to spread across most of the city. A man by the name of Sidney Story created a legislation that confined the cities sinful hobbies to a 16 block region making gambling and other things legal within the confines of that area. Ironically, this 16-block precinct would be named after Sidney Story and was dubbed ‘Storyville’ a fact I’m sure he was far from pleased with.  _

 

“So this guy didn’t like drinking or-” Richie asked, before Eddie cut him off. 

 

“He didn’t like sinful activities.” 

 

“Well he can go to hell.” 

 

“He wouldn’t have liked us on Bourbon Street the other night.” 

 

Richie groaned. “I don’t even want to talk about the things we did that night.” 

 

“Didn’t you two do each othe-” Mike started

 

“Moving on!” 

 

_ The hotel as a whole seems to be active. Visitors and employees claim that doors lock themselves shut, footsteps can be heard, shadows follow you. During the Civil War, soldiers were said to stay on the premises often while recovering. There are multiple accounts of spirits of Civil War soldiers seen in different places in the hotel. However the most haunted area of the hotel is undoubtedly the hotel bar, May Baily’s Place, which was actually a well known bordello at the edge of the aforementioned Storyville.  _

 

Richie and Eddie entered the bar, followed by Mike. 

 

“Just think of all the activity that went down here back in the day. This place was booming with music.” 

 

“Booming with some other stuff too, if you know what I’m talking about.” Richie winked to the camera. 

 

_ The madam of the bordello was May Baily, and the original city license was issued in 1857, and still remains on display today.  _

 

“Look at that. This document has been around since the 19th century, isn’t that insane? I mean-” Eddie was cut off by Richie pointing to the piece of paper hung on the wall. 

 

“Is the mayor’s name Chad? Like the guy from High School Musical?” Eddie burst out laughing. 

 

“No, Rich, his name isn’t- oh shit, it might actually be.” He leaned in to inspect it. 

 

“Were there Chads back then?” 

 

“Maybe.” Mike said. 

 

_ Confederate soldiers are often seen near May Baily’s Place, perhaps due to the fact that it was a brothel they frequented in the past. Most of the ghosts in the bar are said to be May’s employee’s or lady’s of the night.  _

 

“Eddie is afraid of you.” Richie said, once he and Eddie had taken a seat at the bar. “I think you should show him that you demand respect.” 

 

“I do respect them!” 

 

“Shhh! You’ll blow our cover.” 

 

“Dude, they can hear you.” 

 

The pair sat quietly for a few moments, hoping to hear some ghosts. In an effort to scare Eddie, Richie jumped suddenly, causing Eddie to startle. 

 

“Jesus man!” 

 

“I never knew it was that easy to scare you.” Richie laughed. 

 

“Fucking dick.” Eddie mumbled under his breath. 

 

“Describing your dinner there, Eddie?” Mike joked. 

 

“Shut up, Mike!” 

 

The boys got up from the bar and went into the bathroom, where it had been reported that the door sometimes closed and locked on it’s own. 

 

“Okay, this is an EMF detector. I’m gonna put it on the sink.” Eddie set the detector down on the side of the sink and turned to address possible spirits in the room.  

 

“If there’s anybody in here, now is the time to let us know.” 

 

There was a loud shuffling noise next to Eddie that sent him into a panic. He screamed and clung to Richie. 

 

“Eddie, calm down. You set the thingy on the sink and it moved, it’s okay.” Richie awkwardly pat Eddie’s head in an effort to calm him down. 

 

“Oh.” Eddie calmed down and stepped slightly away from Richie. However he jumped back to Richie again and screamed as the EMF detector fell into the sink. 

 

“That’s all that’s happening, it’s okay.” Eddie tried to catch his breath as Richie could not stop laughing. 

 

Once Eddie calmed down he moved the detector to the top of the toilet, where it couldn’t fall. 

 

“You gotta fucking calm down, man.” 

 

“Shut up, Richie. That was scary.” 

 

“No, not really.” Richie shook his head. 

 

_ Another active area of May Baily’s is a little library section where a ghost is said to knock books off shelves.  _

 

“Ghost 101. Lesson number one, knock books off shelves. Lesson two, hold a candlestick in the middle of the hallway. Lesson three, sheets. Lots of sheets.” Richie said. 

 

“You’re just going through-” 

 

“Lesson four, is..uh-” 

 

“This is literally the Haunted Mansion at Disney.” 

 

‘No it isn’t.” 

 

“Anyways. Back to the spooky library, please.”

 

“There’s nothing happening, can we get going? I’m itching to use that jacuzzi tub.”

 

“Fine. But, if any ghosts follow me-” 

 

“Oh ghosts, please follow Eddie home. He would love your company.” 

 

“Shut up, Richie.” 

 

“He’s so lonely and would love to hang out with you. Follow him all the way home to Maine.” 

 

“Stop telling ghosts to follow me home.” 

 

“If you need his address, come to-” 

 

“Shhh!” Eddie screamed as creaking noises could be heard above the library. “Was that footsteps?”

 

“That’s impossible, no one’s up above.” 

 

“Ghouls, Rich.” 

 

“Nope. Ghosts aren’t real.” 

 

“The bordello is right above us. You have to admit that’s a little bit spooky.” 

 

“Nope. Coincidence.” 

 

“Well, let’s go up there and we’ll see who’s right.”  

 

The two made their way upstairs to the bordello suite. 

 

_ Arguably the most horrifying part of the hotel is the bordello suite, which is upstairs in May Baily’s, a place where the girls would take patrons to perform services, if you know what I mean.  _

 

“Richie!” The door is fucking open!” Eddie whined. 

 

“Was it open before?” 

 

“Nope. Fuck.” Eddie opened the door of the suite. 

 

The suite was about the same size as their hotel room, but there was no jacuzzi tub, as Richie pointed out. 

 

“I don’t like this room at all. It’s creeping me out.” 

 

_ Many report feelings of unrest in here and an employee that has worked at the hotel for over 30 years, refuses to go in there to this day.  _

 

“It’s just another bathroom. Eddie shined his light around the room.

 

“Woah, I just got super lightheaded. I’m getting out of here.” 

 

“Wait, wait. Stay in there.” Richie blocked Eddie’s path to leave. 

 

“Wait, what!” 

 

“Stay right there.” Richie grabbed the door knob and began to close the door. 

 

“Wait, wait a second. Richie! What are you doing?”

 

“You’ll be fine.” Richie shut the door. 

 

“Richie!” 

 

Richie turned to look at the camera. “He’ll be fine.” 

 

“Turn out your light.” Mike called.

 

From inside the bathroom, Eddie switched off his light and sat in total darkness. 

 

“Is there anybody in here with me?” Eddie’s voice shook. 

 

Eddie stayed in the room for about two minutes until Richie let him out and then walked into the bathroom by himself. 

 

“And now, Eddie is outside. He’s probably freaking out. Even though he’s not in the bathroom anymore, he’s still alone and he hates that.” 

 

“Richie’s in the bathroom, now.” Eddie was holding a camera, as Mike was with Richie. 

 

Eddie’s flashlight went out and he was plunged into darkness. “Oh God! My light just fucking died. Goddamnit!” 

 

From inside the bathroom, Richie could hear Eddie pleading for his light to come back on. “I told ya. He’s terrified.” 

 

“Richie! Can you come back out!” 

 

“Just two more minutes. You’ll be fine!” 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Richie come back!” 

 

“I can’t.” Richie was laughing. “I’ve got two more minutes!” 

 

“This is the best day of my life.” Richie said to the camera. 

 

Once the two minutes were up, Richie came out and Eddie basically jumped onto him. 

 

“Please turn your light on.” Richie clicked it on and filled the room with light, which calmed Eddie down. 

 

“I freaked out ‘cause I thought something flew in front of me, but it was probably just a reflection.” 

 

“If you don’t want us to be here, send us a sign.” Richie called to any ghosts. 

 

“I’m sorry we’re here.” 

 

Again, Richie’s light switched off.

 

“Did your fucking light just turn off? You better not be fucking with me Richie. Oh shit! I just got chills.” 

 

Richie tried to turn on his light but thing worked. “Oh god, I feel like I’m about to cry.” 

 

“Calm down. The batteries probably died.” 

 

“Was that you telling us to leave?” 

 

Richie’s light came on.

 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes. Later ghouls!” Eddie ran out of the room, followed by Richie and Mike. 

 

_ Another famous ghost at the hotel is said to be the younger sister of May Baily, Millie. The story goes that Millie’s fiance was shot the morning before their wedding in a gambling dispute.  _

 

“The morning before their wedding, he’s like ‘you know what I’ll do, I’ll get real drunk and go play some cards with some shady fellas.’” 

 

“I’m itching for the tables.” Eddie continued. 

 

Richie made a groaning noise. “That was him getting shot.” 

 

“Tell my wife I love her. Well, she’s not really my wife yet.” 

 

Eddie laughed. 

 

_ It’s said that Millie’s grief consumed her as she continued to wear her wedding dress after the incident. Millie is reportedly seen in her dress by hotel guests to this day, earning her the name ‘The Lost Bride of The Dauphine Orleans Hotel’. _

 

_ Now it’s time to move to the final phase of the investigation, spending the night in the hotel. As I mentioned before, some of the site’s original structures still stand today, and the carriage rooms are the oldest part of the existing building, but more importantly, according to the hotel the carriage rooms used to be an extended rear wing of May Baily’s, and chillingly was the part where May and her sister Millie actually lived.  _

 

“May and Millie.” Richie called. “We’re gonna turn off the light now. Really, it’s your time to run amuck.” 

 

“Oh shit.” Eddie said, when the lights turned off. “Fuck.” 

 

“Did you just take a shit? Cause that’s what that sounded like.” 

 

“What? No. I didn’t just take a shit. I’ve just realized what I’ve gotten myself into, again.” 

 

“You know, a ghost has probably whispered, point blank, in your ear. But you probably never heard it because you were busy going ‘Oh god what have I gotten myself into?’” Richie mocked Eddie’s voice. 

 

Eddie deepened his voice in an attempt to make fun of Richie. “Oh, come rip my head off, demon. Pull my bones out and melt them.” 

 

“Are we gonna keep talking to the air or can I use the jacuzzi?” 

 

“Are you serious, Richie?” 

 

“Are we gonna spend the night here and  _ not  _ use it?” 

 

Moments later, Eddie and Richie had both undressed down to their underwear and were sitting in the jacuzzi tub.

 

“So uh, the jets don’t work. We’re just sitting in a tub.” 

 

Richie started laughing. 

 

“We’re just two guys, sitting in a tub, in a kind of haunted hotel.” 

 

“Two bros, chilling in a hot tub, no feet apart cause they’re really gay.”

 

“Shut up, Mike!” 

 

“So, how do you feel about sleeping here?” Eddie asked, when he and Richie had finished in the jacuzzi tub. 

 

“I’m delighted because this is the first place we’ve ever slept in that has a modicum of luxury.” 

 

“This is luxury?” 

 

“Yeah. They had a jacuzzi tub!” 

 

“The jets didn’t even work!” 

 

“So?” 

 

The pair, along with Mike, got ready for bed.  Richie scrolled through his instagram, humming Say Amen by P!AtD. 

 

At 4 in the morning, Eddie was awoken by footsteps in the room above them. 

 

“Holy shit.” 

 

“It’s footsteps, Eddie.” Richie slurred. “Go back to sleep.” 

 

“That’s the balcony outside?” 

 

“Yeah, sure.” 

 

“I’m gonna go out there. I wanna see if someone’s actually out there.” 

 

Richie groaned in response. Eddie got out of bed and grabbed a camera. He unlocked the door and went outside to look at the balcony above them. He looked up and saw that no one was there. 

 

“Oh fuck. There’s nobody out here. Maybe it’s someone in those rooms?” Eddie spoke to the camera.  

 

_ While listening for footsteps, our audio recorder picked up a strange voice speaking something unknown. Is this the voice of May or Millie? Or perhaps one of the Civil War soldiers who frequented the bordello?  _

 

“It sounds like someone swallowing.” Richie said, weeks after they had stayed at the hotel. They were back in Maine in a sound booth, listening to the audio.

 

“It sounds not even close to my voice. It’s a different octave. It sounds like a machine almost. It’s very electronic. There’s so many different things and properties about that voice that would prove it’s not me.” Eddie protested. 

 

“You make it sound like you’re listening to a recording of Skrillex or some shit. It’s not a ghost.” 

 

“It’s a voice. I don’t know what it’s saying.” 

 

“Is it Daft Punk?!” 

 

“Yeah, Rich. It’s Daft Punk. The DJs Daft Punk came into our hotel suite at night.” 

 

“Mike! You gotta get in here! Daft Punk was in our hotel room.” 

 

_ Given the rich history of this hotel, It’s no wonder many feel the numerous presences that once frequented these halls. And after spending a sleepless night there, I won’t argue that something is off at the Dauphine Orleans Hotel, but whether or not it’s definitively haunted will remain unsolved.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> And if you have any episodes you want me to do let me know! 
> 
> I do encourage you to check out buzzfeed unsolved it's really a great show.


End file.
